future dbz
by Umar360
Summary: READ IT


THE GRAND RETURN SAGA

Chapter 1: A Hero's Return

*The episode starts out at Goku's and Chi-Chi's house with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten and Valese all having dinner together*

GOHAN: wow mom, Videl, you really outclassed yourselves, this meal is delicious !

CHI-CHI: oh thanks Gohan, but I barely see you these days, so I wanted to make a special meal to celebrate that everyone is here together.

GOHAN: yeah, but it feels so weird. You know, it's just not complete without dad. Always that empty spot at the dinner table where he used to be.

CHI-CHI: yeah, I miss him so much too Gohan, I can't believe its 5 years ago that he left with Shenron. It feels like an eternity since he's gone . (Starts to cry).

GOTEN: if only he were here. Oh dad, why did you have to go?

*Then the gang suddenly hears a noise, as if someone was knocking on the front door*

PAN:what do you guys suppose that could be?

CHI-CHI: did one of you guys invite someone over?

GOHAN: not me!

GOTEN, VIDEL & VALESE: not us either!

PAN: so, then who could it be?

*Again, the same noise is heard*

CHI-CHI: oh Gohan, could you open the door please?

GOHAN: sure thing mom!

*Gohan opens the door, and to his shock .*

STRANGER:hey son!

GOHAN: but, you left . It can't be you! BUT IT IS!

*"Stranger" steps into the light*

THE GANG: IT'S GOKU! And he's grown up again!

GOKU: wow, it took you so long to notice that?

CHI-CHI: I can't believe what I'm seeing, it really IS you!

GOKU: yeah, I was watching you guys have dinner and I realised something then

GOHAN: eh, what do you mean dad? You were watching us have dinner?

GOKU: well *grabs roaring stomach* THE FOOD OVER THERE IN OTHER WORLD IS HORRIBLE! No, really, King Kai's cooking is not what it used to be, sheesh.

PAN: GRANDPA! You're really back!

GOKU:hey Pan, wow you have grown up in these years hasn't you? Just look at you, you're almost a woman now!

CHI-CHI: here you go hun, you're meal!

GOKU: oh yummy! Wow that was about time, I completely forgot how good of a cook you were Chi-Chi!

*After Goku gobbled up 20 plates of "proper food"*

GOKU: wah, that was delicious Chi-Chi!

CHI-CHI: oh thanks hun, but tell me, why did you really come back from Other World?

GOKU: ok, I'll explain, here goes. So 5 years ago I left with Shenron, and went to Other World, forever staying there, with the Dragon balls.

GOHAN: speaking of which, what happened to those?

GOKU: somehow I absorbed them into my body, intending to stay there for all eternity.

GOTEN: so, you are some sort of a God now dad?

GOKU: well, I was given the choice to be immortal or not by Shenron. If he would have also been absorbed into my body, I have would have lived for all eternity. But what good is that when you can't be with the ones you love ?

CHI-CHI: I thought you would be gone for good!

GOKU:so did Me Chi-Chi so do I EPISODE 2: The Reunion of Friends

GOHAN: so if I understand things correctly, you are here to stay permanently now, right dad?

GOKU: yes son, this time I really do. I just hope King Kai can forgive me for this; after all, he is stuck in Other World on his own now.

GOHAN: eh dad

GOKU: yes, Gohan?

GOHAN: about the Dragon balls, are they really gone for good now?

GOKU: yes, I absorbed them into my body with the intention to keep them there forever. We don't want another bunch of Evil Shadow Dragons terrorising the world again, do we ?

GOTEN: no, tell me about it

GOHAN: oh dad, one more question if it's ok with you, what happened to Shenron ?

GOKU: I don't really know how to explain that. After Shenron brought me to Other World he just dissolved without even saying as much as "goodbye". I guess he just vanished for good.

GOKU: but enough about my boring experiences now! Tell me something about you guys, what have you been up to lately?

PAN: I'm A scholar now grandpa.

GOKU: awesome Pan, I'm so proud of you ! Are you doing well, getting good grades? You know grandma .

CHI-CHI:*wacks Goku over the head with a frying pan*. You should really show some manners Goku, proper education is very important these days! You won't get very far with your "karate-bum" style of life!

GOKU: see Pan? That's grandma for you!

CHI-CHI: Goku don't test my patience when I'm holding this pan!

GOKU: jaiks ! I better be careful!

*The gang bursts out in a huge collective laugh, and after everyone told Goku about their latest where-about, they decided to go to Capsule Corp to go visit Bulma and the rest*

BULMA: Trunks, would you like to go to the store and buy some groceries ?

TRUNKS: sure mom! I'll be back in a sec!

VEGETA: humph, pitiful chump, why does he allow that woman to boss him around all the time?

BULMA: what was that?

VEGETA: eh, I said time sure flies these days!

BULMA: oh yeah, it certainly does, doesn't it?

VEGETA: no kidding', it goes so fast that an eternity must have went by because Kakarot is standing in the hallway. Huh, Kakarot standing in the hallway?

GOKU: hey Vegeta, what's happening?

VEGETA: what the, is that really you Kakarot, you clown!

GOKU: clown? I expected a little bit of a warm welcome.

BULMA: is that Goku's voice I just heard?

GOKU: Bulma? You heard us talk from all the way up there on the balcony?

VEGETA:yeah, she has ears like a bat, it's insane!

GOKU: eh hehehe *makes that silly look on his face*

BULMA: I can't believe, you are back, but how, why? I have so many questions!

VEGETA: same here Kakarot, you have some explaining to do!

*Goku explains the whole story again until Trunks returns from shopping*

TRUNKS: *sees Goku, drops the groceries* GOKU! How on Earth did you get back here?

GOKU: hey Trunks, wow, you have become a man too! Sheesh, how long have I been gone for, it seems much more than only 5 years. Chapter 3: The World Tournament

*Episode starts with everyone gathered in the main entrance hall of Capsule Corp*

GOKU: wow, it's so great to see everyone again! It's been so long!

TRUNKS: yeah, and from what I understood, you're here to stay right?

GOKU: yep!

VEGETA: So, surely Kakarot, you wouldn't have spent all these 5 years sitting on your rear end did you?

GOKU: no, certainly not! It's just that I had to take it easy on the other fighters up there in Other World; none of them even came close to my Super Saiyan power. I haven't had a proper fight ever since we beat Omega Shenron.

VEGETA: WHAT? If you were easily the strongest there just as a mere Super Saiyan, then that place is a joke! I really hope I never end up there with all those losers, humph!

GOKU: not exactly Vegeta, there are some impressive fighters over there too you know.

VEGETA: well if you can just beat them, I can surely kill them. I have been training hard too you know. I even managed to go Super Saiyan 4 at my own accord now.

GOKU:wow, you have? That's amazing Vegeta!

VEGETA: yeah, last time I used it against that disgusting dragon I needed that woman's machine to restore my tail to complete my transformation. But as soon as I dropped out of the form, the tail was gone along with it.

GOKU: yeah I remember, that almost caused our downfall there.

VEGETA: but now we've found a way to regrow my tail AND keep it there for all time, see? *shows his tail to Goku*

GOKU: great Vegeta, we should really have a go at it again eh?

VEGETA: nothing would please me more Kakarot than to finally beat you, at the pinnacle of Saiyan power no less!

BULMA: enough of the tough talk you guys, it's time to eat! I don't want any fighting going on in here is that understood?

GOKU&VEGETA: yeah of course Bulma!

*The gang finished dinner and went to discuss some more things, after that everyone returned to their homes*

GOHAN: say dad, did you know the World Tournament is starting again this Sunday?

GOKU: wow, excellent son, it's been a while since I've fought there. That would have been right before we fought Majin Buu.

GOTEN: yeah, let's all sign up guys! I can't wait to show off my new techniques!

GOKU: all right then, it's settled. We will all sign up and start training tomorrow!

GOTEN & PAN: YEAH!

GOHAN: Absolutely, it's been a while since I've fought all out.

GOKU: so Gohan, have you actually been training lately? After the battle with Buu you really lost a significant amount of strength.

GOHAN: yeah mom made me study all those years; I've lost all of the power Elder Kai had unlocked for me. But I want it back for the World Tournament. I just need it to stand a chance against you and Vegeta. After all, I'm graduated from school now, and I live on my own, I can really dedicate my life to fighting now!

GOKU: great son! I'll help you regain all the power you lost, and we'll even further improve it! It will take time, but I know you can do it Gohan!

GOTEN: say you guys, what about Uub? Does he know the Tournament is coming again? And how about Krillin, Tien and Yamcha?

GOHAN: well, Yamcha hasn't been fighting for years now; I heard he's gone back to his baseball career.

GOKU: I see, that's a shame, he was a talented fighter. So what have Krillin and the others been up to?

GOHAN:well, they still fight, but not as much as they used to but .still active.


End file.
